


Drunken

by Entesi



Series: Innocent Minds [1]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entesi/pseuds/Entesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Felix's drops by, but she seems to be acting a bit... off colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for wanting to read my story. I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Before you read, I must tell you about the woman that Felix meets. Her name is Entesi (pronounced En-tee-sigh) and she comes from a fairly new video game which I haven't named yet, but most likely will in the future. If you want to know a bit more about her, such as appearance and personality, please go here: http://entesi.deviantart.com/gallery/48839690/Entesi Entesi has both her human form and her dragon form in the video game, however as to not scare Felix she stays as a human for whenever she's around him.
> 
> This series started as a joke shipping of my OC with Felix because of a friend of mine, and it kinda turned into something more accidentally. If you don't like OC x Canon characters, please don't read.
> 
> Along with Entesi, Sergeant Calhoun is not in this story as she in this AU died outside her game while trying to save one of her friends.

Curious, innocent little minds crave answers to some of the most ridiculous questions. Especially when you don’t expect just how unusual the answer can be.

Felix didn’t know much about how humans worked. He didn’t really need to. Even though there were some more adult games in the arcade now, he only focused on his own game, especially since the events of what happened to his deceased wife. However Ralph, since he liked to make friends, often was around the newer games and learnt quite a lot about how humans worked. Occasionally Felix would ask him small questions, like what Vanellope meant by “Hero’s Duty” in the humourous way, and other small and innocent questions like that. However, there was a fairly new game in the arcade that was targeted more for adults and was full of innuendo that was often quoted around but he never understood. One of the main characters in the game ended up becoming his friend. Ralph met her one day and thought she and Felix may get along well, but only Ralph understood a lot of the jokes she made. Poor Felix often felt left out even though he got along with her quite well. 

He noticed he hadn’t talked to her in quite a while as he was too busy focusing on helping the Nicelanders with building more houses for homeless game characters. Today though, he decided he would take a break and go to visit her. As soon as he was done building, he zoomed off to Game Central Station to hopefully meet up with her. Oddly enough, the place was completely empty. It was only empty when the arcade was open or occasionally when it was someone’s ‘birthday’. He was about to look around when he saw a very clumsy, familiar woman walking—no, stumbling—around the area, missing steps and nearly falling over multiple times. Felix then realised it was his friend that he was going to meet up with. Perfect… except something wasn’t right about her.

“E-Entesi? Are you okay?” Felix stuttered. He had to take a few steps back as to not get trampled by the large woman. 

She hiccupped in return, leaving a loud echo travel through the station. After a brash chuckle, she finally spoke, though her speech was slurred and almost too hard to understand. “Heeeey Feelix. How ya doin’ cutiiie piiiee?” She slipped over once again and had to lean on one of the fountain-like monitor displays to keep herself up.

Felix repeated his question, unsure if she had understood him or not. “Are you okay…?”

“Haha, yeah, just um…” She paused and looked around the area, seemingly to make sure nobody was listening. “I’m drunk.” Another chuckle escaped her lips, and looked content with herself until she saw the confused look on Felix’s face. “Whaaaaat’s uuuup honey bun?”

“What does it mean to be ‘drunk’ exactly? I’ve never heard the term before.” 

“Well.” Entesi scooped Felix up and perched him onto her left shoulder. This was a common habit between the two, though he didn’t feel comfortable with it this time due to the way she was acting. Her next effort to talk was pushed out after a large belch. “P-p-pretty muuuuch, it’s—“

“Drinking a liquid that makes your brain go numb and stupid, which can make you do stupid things and stuff.” A masculine voice called from nearby. Ralph peered out from one of the nearby game entrances and rested his hands on his hips. “Can even make you walk weird, much like your girlfriend over there.”

Felix’s expression changed from concern to anger in a matter of seconds. His face pouted, though in quite a childlike way, similar to how one would look before a tantrum. “S-she is not my girlfriend Ralph. She’s just a friend.”  
Ralph however had the biggest cheeky grin on his face in a long time. “Yeah, sure she isn’t. Or, not yet anyway.” He blinked an eye at Entesi, and she returned the gesture with a wink as well. 

“R-Ralph, you know I’m sensitive about this topic.” Felix started shaking ever so slightly at the thought of what happened to his wife. He preferred not to have anyone even accidentally remind him of it.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that bud.” Ralph took the look of a lost and saddened puppy. He tried to avoid making his friend upset, however sometimes certain things he would do or say triggered the memories and Felix got fairly upset about it, excluding when he was around Entesi. Ralph wasn’t sure if it was because he may have a crush on her, or that he wanted to look tougher in front of her, especially since Felix had very little experience with women. He had only properly socialised with three females, if Vanellope was included.

Felix had to snap out of his mourning when his thoughts were cut off by Entesi falling over and slamming her head on the giant monitor display. She stood herself back up shakily after about a minute of being dazed and gave a weak grin at the two, trying to assure them she was alright, but Felix knew better.

“I-I think you better come to our game for a while... t-t-to rest, y’know. You seem to be in a bad condition.” His concerned expression was convincing enough for Entesi to nod in agreement with no complaints. He reached up to grab her hand and walked her carefully to the entrance of his game, and purposely paused there to make sure she was okay.

"Feeeelix, you can stoooop holding my haaaand so tight. It's going nuuumb." Entesi’s voice had lowered to a whisper. Felix loosened his grip and chuckled to her awkwardly, then continued carefully leading her to the game, stopping and starting the walking over and over again to constantly make sure she was fine with going the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the story may change as I am deciding whether to post the completed story later or not.


End file.
